


Past and Presents

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, daddies!crisscolfer, married!crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrapping duty, curse words, and ribbon.  Sometimes life is better than Chris could have ever planned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Goes along with Home Sweet Home. Once again, sorry the summary sucks.

[Home Sweet Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2806346)

* * *

 

Snow lightly falls outside as Chris sits on the couch with Suzy on his knee.  In front of him, sitting cross-legged on the floor, is Darren as he attempts to wrap gifts.  Attempt being the operative word.  What he is currently doing Chris would not call wrapping.  Disaster is more like it.

In the middle of a pile of torn and cut wrapping paper, unraveled ribbon from its roll, name-tags, tape, and bows is Darren as he attempts to cut a perfect line up the roll of wrapping paper he has.  Chris quietly giggles when he manages to somehow stray far off and ends up with an uneven piece of paper.

"I think daddy is in over his head," Chris teasingly tells Suzy.

Darren gives him a glare that is more adorable than menacing.

"How in the world did I end up with wrapping duty?"  Darren asks as he places Suzy present in the middle of the uneven paper he just cut off.

"Because I promised you fun favors tonight in return," Chris answers as he grins and arches an eyebrow.

It's not that he hates wrapping gifts, it's just that he wanted to have some fun in watching his husband try and wrap.  And Chris has to say, so far, it's been totally worth it.

"Right."  The excitement is nearly impossible to ignore in Darren's voice.

As Suzy sits on his knee immersed in the toy she has, Chris doesn't hold back his laughter at Darren's wrapping style.  Although, style is a strong word for whatever Darren is doing.  It's more like he just covers the box with the paper and tapes it.  In the end, it looks more like a mess and less like a present.

"What is that?"  Chris giggles as Darren tries to pretty up the wrapping by sticking a purple bow on top of his disastrous wrapping job.

"It's Suzy's gift," Darren answers as he tosses the gift under the tree.

"I think a blind person could do a better wrapping job than you," Chris jokes.  He laughs when Darren shoots the middle finger at him.

"You know what I don't get," Darren says as he reaches for an oddly shaped packaged toy Chris already knows is going to be a laugh watching him try to wrap.

"What don't you get?"  Chris asks, deciding to bite on whatever Darren is going to talk about.

"Why I'm wrapping these things."  Darren picks up one of the toys to indicate what he's referring to.  "It's not like she will know any different if we just stick them under the tree.  There really is no need to wrap them."

"Is that so?"  He's not stupid; Chris knows what Darren is trying to do.  He's trying to get out of finishing wrapping the remaining gifts.  "So, you think it's pointless to wrap the rest of the gifts?  We should just put them under the tree as is?"

"Yes."  Darren nods his head.

"Okay," Chris tells him.

"Really?"  There's a hint of surprise to Darren's voice when he says the word.

"Sure."  A sly grin spreads across Chris' face.  "You don't finish, and I don't have fun with you tonight."

When Darren grabs for the scissors to cut wrapping paper, Chris lets out a bubbly laugh.  "I think daddy made his choice," he whispers into Suzy's ear.

"Daddy," Suzy repeats as she drops her toy to the floor.

"Yeah, daddy," Chris repeats.  He doesn't miss Darren's proud smile upon hearing Suzy call him daddy.

"Son of a bitch!"  Darren exclaims a moment later as he holds the tip of his finger to his mouth.

"Dare, don't curse in front of her," Chris reprimands him as he belatedly covers Suzy's ears.

"I'm sorry.  I couldn't help it," Darren apologizes as he looks at his finger.

"What was it?"

"Cut myself with the scissors."

"You want a band-aid?"  Chris asks.

"Yeah."

Setting Suzy on the floor, smiling as she slowly, and carefully, walks over to Darren, Chris goes to the bathroom to grab a band-aid.  "Let me see," he says when he sits down in front of Darren, who holds Suzy in his lap.

"I don't know if I'll be able to finish," Darren jokes as he holds out his forefinger.

"Oh, I think you'll be fine."  Chris wraps the band-aid around Darren's finger.

"Bitch," Suzy says in her soft, quiet voice.  She looks up at Chris and smiles big like she did something right.

Chris gives Darren an angry look as he grabs Suzy and stands up.  "Great, Dare," he huffs as he stands over his husband.  "You have our daughter cursing."

"It was an accident."  Darren wears the look of a sad puppy as he stares up at Chris.  "I swear I didn't mean to have our daughter saying that."

Chris feels himself quickly deflate from any anger he might have felt at Darren.  "I know.  We have to be careful.  I don't want a two year old cursing child."

"I promise," Darren stands up as a small smile appears on his lips, "I'll be more careful in the future."

"Okay."  Chris softly sighs into the kiss Darren gives him.  "I'm gonna start dinner," he says when he pulls away, knowing if he lets the kiss continue, they won't be getting anything done.

"I guess I'll continue with my wonderful wrapping," Darren jokingly retorts.

* * *

 

Later that night as Darren lays Suzy down for sleep Chris grabs some leftover ribbon from Darren's wrapping adventure early and heads to their bedroom.  In the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, he wraps a length of the ribbon around his neck and neatly, and perfectly, ties a bow.

With the bow sitting just to the left on his neck, Chris walks out to their bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed facing the door.  In only tight black boxer-briefs, he lies back on his elbows and parts his thighs.

When Darren comes into the room five minutes later, Chris grins at him when his eyes fall on him.  "Ready to have fun?" he mischievously asks.

Darren walks over and stands between his thighs.  Chris lets out a small moan when Darren grabs at his thighs and pulls him close to him.  "You're my prize?"  Darren asks as he fingers the end of one strip on the bow.

"I'm your present, like I said earlier," Chris replies as a heat slowly stirs in his belly.

An amused grin spreads across Darren's face as he slowly pulls at one end of the bow.

Around his neck, Chris feels as the bow comes undone and the ribbon falls away.  "What are you going to do with me?" he asks as he drags his foot along Darren's thigh.

"Sit up," Darren softly orders him.

Chris does as he's told.  Head slightly tipped back to look up at Darren after sitting up, he shivers when the ribbon suddenly covers his eyes and Darren growls into his ear, "I think I'll make good use of this ribbon."

All Chris can do is smile and happily go along with whatever his husband has planned for him.


End file.
